


Elijah's Choice

by Twihard3746



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: No longer a one-shot. A different take on what could have happened in 5.06 and beyond if Elijah had made a different choice.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals  
Elijah stormed into the house and saw Greta pushing a woman up against the wall, with her hand shoved into the woman’s chest, likely grasping her heart. A moment later he locked eyes with the woman and he felt something. Some sort of instinct to protect this woman that he didn’t even know. Then she spoke.  
“Elijah” She said softly, sounding relieved, perhaps she thought he was there for her. While he wasn’t, if he had learned anything from his memory loss it was to follow his instincts, so Elijah did just that. Using his vampire speed he rushed up behind Greta and thrust his hand around her heart and squeezed slightly.  
“Release the girl or I will remove your heart,” he said. Greta released her grip on the girls heart and the girl dropped to the floor gasping.  
“Run” he said, the girl nodded and fled somewhere in the house. Only then did Elijah release his grip on Greta. She immediately turned and smacked him.  
“We were so close to what we want,” she seethed.  
“I will not condone the killing of an innocent woman. That woman was not fighting against you, she was accepting her fate, to me that is the mark of an innocent woman. Hand me your daylight ring, now. Unless you want me to tell Antionette what you have really been doing here,” he said.  
“Never,” she responded.  
“Than I shall have to take it from you,” he said and immediately reached out and snapped Greta’s neck. He than dragged her into a spot that would stay shady until nighttime and removed her ring. He nodded at his so-called brother who was focused on his daughter, now that the threat to the woman, his daughter’s mother, had passed. He found the woman hiding in one of the bedrooms and handed her the ring.  
“Here, this will allow you to go out in the sunlight. Take it and go be with your daughter” he said as he handed her the ring.  
“Thank you,” she spoke, sliding the ring onto her finger. She immediately tested it by slightly pulling the bedroom curtain back and placing her hand in the sunlight, when nothing happened she smiled. The two of them then made their way downstairs, where her daughter was now awake.  
“Mom!” She cried and the woman rushed to hug her daughter. Klaus then hugged them both before fleeing. It was in that moment that Elijah knew he needed his memories back, to know what this woman was supposed to mean to him and so that he could fight to make sure that Klaus would one day be reunited with his daughter. He knew what it was like to not have any family-although he technically did, he did not like to think of himself as a Mikaelson, though he supposed that may change.  
He approached the woman, as he got closer, her daughter ran. He raised an eyebrow in question.  
“She can’t be near you, some world destruction or whatever,” she said. Elijah nodded.  
“I suppose I knew you before I lost my memory,” he said. The woman nodded.  
“You could say that,” she said.  
“Do you know who took my memory?” he asked her. At her nod he continued, “would you please tell them that I believe it is necessary for me to have my memory back and where they can reach me,” he said as he wrote down his number. Then he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals

A few days later, Elijah got a call from an unknown number.  
“Hello?” He said.  
“Elijah, my name is Marcel and I can help you get your memory back. However, for safety reasons you cannot come to New Orleans. Where are you? I will head your way as soon as I can,” the man said. After everything had happened with Klaus and Greta, Elijah had told Antoinette that he was going to get his memories back ad that he could no longer be with her. Seeing the woman almost killed had changed something in him. He had left France and was now in California. He told Marcel this and the man told him he would be there before the day was over. True to his word the man was there along with a witch named Vincent a few hours later.  
Vincent drew a symbol on the ground and motioned for Elijah to step into it. Marcel then followed.  
“This may hurt,” he warned.  
“Do it,” Elijah said. Marcel nodded. Vincent then started chanting. Marcel looked him straight in the eye.  
“The promise of always and forever remember it. Remember the promise made a thousand years ago…” Marcel’s voice faded as memories came flooding through Elijah’s mind. His siblings, his past loves, but mostly her. Hayley. He remembered her love for her and was extremely grateful that he had listened to his gut for once in his life and had managed to save her life. Vincent soon stopped chanting and Marcel looked at him in question.  
“I remember everything, Marcellus if that is what you are wondering,” he said. Marcel nodded, and he and Vincent began to remove the witches symbol from the ground.  
Marcel and Vincent then left, but not before giving him Hayley’s phone number. The phone rang three times before someone answered it.  
“Hello?” the voice said. Hayley’s voice.  
“Hayley.” He murmured, relief coursing through him at the sound of her voice.  
“Elijah,” she said. Was it just him or did she sound as relieved as he felt. “Thank you for saving me. You are still as noble as ever, even without your memories,” she said. Elijah chuckled.  
“I remember now,” he said. “I remember how much I love you,” he said.  
“I love you, too,” she said. Elijah smiled.  
“I wish I could see you,” he said.  
“Maybe you can, Hope goes back to school in a few days, I can be on a plane to you as soon as I drop her off,” she said.  
“That would be lovely,” Elijah said before giving her his location and saying that he would see her soon. Elijah then hung up the phone and smile. Soon he would get to see her again. He couldn’t wait.  
Meanwhile in New Orleans…  
Hayley hung up the phone and smiled. She couldn’t wait to see Elijah. There had been a moment when she thought he wasn’t going to save her, but then he had and had wanted his memories back.  
“Hayley,” an accented voice said, and Hayley groaned internally. She had almost forgotten about Declan. He had been rather clingy since she had returned a few days ago.  
“Declan. We need to talk,” she said and then launched into a whole it’s not you, it’s me spiel that she had perfected in high school. Declan took it surprisingly well and soon she was free to go and see Elijah.  
“Mom?” a voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
“Hope,” she said. “I have some good news; your Uncle Elijah has had his memories returned to him. I am going to go and see him after you go back to school,” She said, quietly gauging Hope’s response. Hope simply nodded, she had always been miraculously well adjusted.  
“Mom, I will find a way for us all to be together again. I promise you that,” Hope said.  
“I believe you,” Hayley said, she did, after all if anyone could figure out how to safely reunite the Mikaelsons, it was Hope. “Now, let’s have some fun before you need to return to school,” Hayley said.  
A few days later in Cali…  
Elijah awoke to a knock on his door. He got out of bed and opened it to reveal Hayley on the other side.  
“Hi,” she said. Elijah stepped to the side and let her into his apartment. He took her bag from her and placed it on the ground before brushing her cheek with his hand. He then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly. One thing led to another and the two soon found themselves cuddling in bed as Hayley told him what Hope had been up to since they had been separated.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, let me know if I should continue!


End file.
